Future Husband
by Harun0 Laily
Summary: Sakura dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan anak teman papanya yang sama skali tak ia kenal. "APA? NIKAH?"/"Yaa, dalam waktu dekat ini kamu bakalan papa nikahin sama anak temen papa"/"Tapikan pa, aku masih 20 tahun /
1. Chapter 1

Dear Future Husband

disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

rented : masih aman kok -T

chapter 1 :

perjodohan? WHAT!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Disebuah rumah keluarga Haruno yang tampak Asri. Rumah bergaya modern dengan dua lantai itu kini tampak tegang.

"APA!? NIKAH!?" pekik gadis berambut merah muda sebahu ini, sebut saja dia Sakura. Memang sakura kan thor?

"Yaa, dalam waktu dekat ini kamu bakalan papa nikahin sama anak temen papa" jelas papa Sakura- Haruno Kizashi.

"Tapi kan pa, aku masih muda, masih 20 tahun jugaa-,-" kesal Sakura karena papanya seenaknya menjodoh-jodohkannya.

"Tapi nak, papa udah terlanjur jodohin kamu sama anaknya Om Fugaku "

"Papa, ini tuh udah jaman modern, masa masih ada sih acara jodoh - jodohan kayak gitu" kesal Sakura lagi

"Pokoknya Sakura gak mau, sekali gak mau tetep gak mau! Titik!" sambung Sakura, sembari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Ma, tolong bujuk Sakura ya. Ini juga demi masa  
depannya. " ucap papa Kizashi minta bantuan kepada istrinya.

"Iya pa, mama tau kok. Nanti mama bujuk Sakura  
supaya dia mau, mama yakin.. dia bakalan berubah fikiran" jelas Mebuki, mama Sakura.

"Semoga aja maa" ucap Papa kizashi.

BRAK!

Sakura membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Sasori, adik laki-laki Sakura yang masih berumur 13 tahun.

"Papa apa - apaan coba(?) pake acara jodoh - jodohin segala! Gue kan gak suka-,- lagian ya inikan udah jaman modern masih aja ada acara begituan! Argh!" ucap Sakura sebal, setelah menaruh tasnya ia langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasur yang empuk.

"Haha, Kasihan. baru kali ini gue liat lo galau begitu kak . " ledek adiknya.

"Argh! Elo, bukannya hibur gue atau bantuin gue kek. Malah ngeledek dasar lo!" kesal Sakura sembari melempar bantal ke arah Sasori.

"Ya ampun, sakit kali kak. Tega lo!" ucap Sasori yang terkena lemparan bantal.

"Biarin udah sono sono Out dari kamar gue" usir Sakura.

"Iye - iyee, tapi gue pinjem Laptop lo ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Dih, emang laptop lo kenapa dek?"tanya Sakura

"Laptop gue dipake papa kak" jawab Sasori cepat.

"Oh yaudah"

"Thanks, kakak Cantiik" ucap Sasori kemudian pergi.

"Gak usah Lebay!" teriak Sakura.

◆◆◆

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh!" kesal Sakura, kini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal kesayangannya.

"Sakura?" panggil mamanya dari balik pintu (?)

"Iya maa" balas Sakura.

"Mama boleh masuk? Ada yang mau mama bicarain sama kamu" ujar si mama dibalik pintu.

"Iya ma, masuk aja. Lagian pintunya engga dikunci" kata Sakura.

CKLEK!  
Mama Sakura membuka pintu kamar anaknya ini, Karna refleks Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ada yang pengen mama bicarain sama kamu" ujar Mebuki sambil duduk di kursi belajar milik Sakura.

"Iya, mama mau ngomong apa sih maa?" balas Sakura.

"Tentang Perjodohan kamu sama anaknya Om Fugaku." kata mama Sakura cepat.

"Ya ampun mama. Aku gaK mau dijodohin, please maa. Ngertiin aku dong . " ujar Sakura memelas.

"Iya, mama tau kalo kamu gak mau tapi.."

"Yaa terus, kenapa engga dibatalin aja sih maa" kesal Sakura.

"Sakura ! Dengerin mama dulu! jangan asal motong pembicaraan mama." ucap mama Sakura dengan sedikit membentak.

"Iya deh, maafin Saku ya maa" balas Sakura, mama Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mama tau kalo kamu gak mau dijodohin dengan alasan kamu masih muda kan? Dan jugaa, pasti kamu mau menikmati masa - masa remaja kamu dengan Ino, tenten dan hinata kan? Tapi, papa kamu begini itu ada sebabnya sayang." Jelas Mebuki.

"Emangnya apa sebabnya ma?" tanya Sakura.

"Papa kamu pengen yang terbaik buat kamu, maka dari itu papa milih Sasuke buat jadi pendamping hidup kamu kelak nak" ucap mama sembari mengelus lembut anaknya.

"Tapi maa, aku belum siap buat nikah ." ujar Sakura cepat.

"Untuk masalah itu bisa diatur, tapi kamu mau kan? Untuk kenal sama dia terlebih dahulu?" bujuk Si mama ke Sakura.

"Iya sudah deh ma, aku gak mau ngecewain papa ." Pasrah Sakura.

"Hm.. Baiklah, mama akan memberitahu- kan hal ini pada papa kamu. Dan.. Besok, rencananya Sasuke yang bakalan antar jemput kamu ke kampus." Ujar mebuki memberi tahu anak sulungnya.

"Besok maa?"

"Yaa, mulai besok. Yaudah, mama keluar dulu yaa:) Good night sayang:*{}" ucap si mama kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Perkenalan? " pekik Sakura

"Hm.. yasudah lah. " sambungnya kemudian Sakura tertidur lelap.

Tbc or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini tampak seorang gadis sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke kampus. Seperti biasa ia mengoleskan sedikit bedak dan lip- gloss untuk mempercantik tampilannya. Hari ini ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam, tak lupa ia memakai flat  
shoes kesukaannya .

" perfect " ucap Sakura bangga dengan tampilannya pagi ini.

" Sakura, cepat di tunggu sama Sasuke di ruang makan " ucap mama Sakura- Haruno Mebuki

"Sasuke ? Siapa sih? Ah udahlah, gak penting -_-"gumam Sakura.

"Iya mah, bentar!" balas Sakura.  
Dengan segera, gadis ini pun mengambil tas, dan beberapa buku yang akan ia bawa. Setelah itu, Sakura menuruni satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju ke lantai bawah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seorang pria bermata onyx, dengan gaya rambut raven nya , serta tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang tampan ini segera memalingkan wajahnya ke asal dari suara tersebut. Mata yang indah itu tak henti-henti-nya memandangi gadis yang baru saja menuruni tangga, tampaknya ia sangat terpesona dengan wajah Sakura.

"Sakura? Kenalin, dia Sasuke " ucap mama  
Sakura," dan Sasuke, kenalin ini anak tante namanya Sakura ." sambungnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

" Haruno Sakura " Ucap mereka sembari berjabat tangan. Mata emerld Sakura memandangi Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Ia takjub, baru kali ini ia melihat sesosok pria setampan Furukawa Yuki dengan pakaian yang rapi.

Pagi ini Sasuke menggunakan Kemeja denim dan celana jeans panjang. Tak lupa dengan jam tangan yang menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya.

"Ehem.." Papa Sakura - Kizashi- berdehem sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, ma.. maaf ." ucap Sasuke sembari melepaskan jabatan-nya.

"Eh. Iya, gapapa kok." balas Sakura agak salting .

"Bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu" balas Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tante, Om. Sasuke pergi dulu yaa. Assalamualaikum ." pamit Sasuke kepada kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Waalaikum salam"

"Sakura juga ya pa, ma Assalamualaikum" ujar Sakura pamitan

"Waalaikumsalam"

Mobil Sport milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Hanya terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Elo.." ucap mereka serempak.

"eh, lo duluan deh yang ngomong" ucap Sakura.

"Mendingan, lo duluan deh" balas Sasuke.

"Lo aja dulu"

"Elo"

"Ladies first " ucap Sasuke.

"Hm.. Okelah, lo kuliah dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue? Gue satu universitas sama lo" balas Sasuke cepat.

"Ohyaa ? Jurusan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Management " balas Sasuke dengan singkat, Sakura hanya meng 'Oh' kan jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jidat mana sih? Lama amat, tumben banget dia." celetuk Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura dari TK .

"Bentar lagi pasti dia dateng kok" balas Tenten.

"Hm.." Hinata berdehem

"Udah jam 08.45 kelas mulai 15 menit lagi" sambungnya sembari melihat jam yang melekat ditangannya.

"15 menit? Lagi?" pekik Ino.

"Yaa, dan gadis itu belum sampai juga." balas Tenten.

Mobil Sport drak blue milik Sasuke telah sampai di Parkiran,  
Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Thanks Sasuke-san " ucap Sakura.

"Urwell, Ohiya mau gue anter?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalo nggak ngerepotin sih ." balas Sakura.

"Oh, engga kok. Nggak ngerepotin, Yaudah yuk!" ajak Sasuke.  
Kini ia mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura dan Sakura hanya melihat ke arah tangannya sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"10 menit lagi" ucap Tenten melihat jam tangannya.

"10 menit? Oh My God Sakura kemana sih?" gumam Ino.

"Hm.." Hinata Berdeham, perlahan ia menyipitkan matanya,

"Itu Sakura sama siapa?" lanjutnya

"Mana?" ucap Tenten dan Ino serempak.

"OMG, Diakan.." ucap Ino.

"Anak jurusan Management yang paling populer disini" pekik Tenten, sontak Ino dan Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Tenten.

"Serius?" tanya Ino.

"Dua Rius malah" balas Tenten.

Setelah Sakura sampai di depan kelasnyaa..

"Thanks, Sas :)"

"Urwell Oh iya, ntar lo kelar jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jam 2 siang, ya jam 2. Kenapa?" balas Sakura sembari berbalik bertanya.

"Gue tunggu, Inget jangan pulang sebelum gue ada  
diparkiran" pesan Sasuke.

"Okedeh Byee~"

"Bye~" balas Sasuke.

" Jidat Itu siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke " balas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Naksir?"  
sambungnya.

"..." balas Ino.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Jidat? Itu siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Naksir?" sambungnya.

◆

◆

◆

◆

◆

Future Husband

disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

chapter : Calon Istri

◆

◆

◆

◆

◆

◆

◆

"Hm.. Maybe ," balas Ino sembari nyengir, Sakura pun menekuk wajahnya.

"Hihi :D Canda mbak broo" balas Ino.

"Iyaee"

"Sakura? Kok bisa sih lo jalan sama dia? Dia kan anak paling populer di Jurusan Management" ucap Tenten.

"Ceritanya panjang~" ujar Sakura

"Oh, iya? Ceritain donggss.." pinta Ino

"Ntar aja dah ." balas Sakura singkat.

"Janji?"

"Yaaa :)"

*

*

*

Sementara itu Sasuke.

"Weiss broo, kemana aja lo?" tanya seorang pria Jabrik mirip duria n montong, dia Namikaze Naruto.

"Habis nganter calon" balas Sasuke.

"Calon? Calon apaan tuh?" tanya Sugetsu kepo.

"Calon Istri "

"APA? Calon Istri?" pekik Naruto dan sugetsu.

"Biasa aja kalee, Lebay lo" ujar Sasuke.

"Serius lo? Sas? Siapa? Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Naruto.

"Dih, kepoo Cewek lah-_-" balas Sasuke.

"Anak mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Anak sini, tapi beda jurusan. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenalin dong" balas Kibanaru Berbarengan.

"Belum waktunya." balas Sasuke sembari memasuki kelas.

Kini Kelas Sasuke sudah dibubarkan, para mahasiswa  
berhamburan keluar. Hanya sekedar untuk ke Kantin, maupun berjalan - jalan ditaman kampus.  
"Mau kemana lo, Sas? Tumben amat" tegur sahabatnya Kiba.

"Gue? gue mau jalan - jalan aja. Kenapa? Mau ikut?" balas Sasuke.

"Wah, boleh tuh."

"Kok kita kesini sih?" tanya Kiba.

"Mau nyari siapa lo?"  
sambungnya.

"Calon Istri gue . " jawab Sasuke.

"Serius? Widih, gue orang pertama dong yang lo kenalin ke dia"

"Maybe " balas Sasuke sembari menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Sesampainya disana, ternyata kelas Sakura belum dibubarkan. Dengan Iseng Sasuke pun berpura - pura lewat di depannya, karena pintu tidak ditutup. Sementara Sakura yang berada didalam..

"Kapan nih kelar nyaa? Huft.." dengus Sakura.

"10 menit lagi" balas Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Oh My God ! lama banget sih Dosennya juga, bosen gue" omel Sakura.  
Karena Bosan, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Tak disangka - sangka Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan melewati pintu itu, kemudian duduk diteras kelasmu sembari tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

DEG ! DEG ! DEG !

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang, matanya membulat. Ia nervous, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan senyuman manis dari pria tampan itu.

"Oh My God Sasuke Aaaa~ Gue nervous, ya ampun lo ganteng banget sih kalo pas lagi senyum. Ya ampunnn Duh, pipi gue merah nggak yaa? Aaaa~, malu gue. Jangan buat gue salting di depan dia dong, pleasee.." Sakura membatin sambil menatap Sasuke .  
Dengan cepat Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino.

"Lo kenapa senyum - senyum gitu?" tegur Ino.

"E.. engga kok. Gue ngga senyum - senyum," balas  
Sakura.

"Dih udah gila ya lo?" ledek Ino.

"Enak aja lo! gue masih waras" balas Sakura

"Cuma.. gue e.. gara - gara itu" lanjut Sakura sembari melirik ke arah pintu.

"Ngomong apa sih lo? ngga ngerti gue" balas Ino, matanya mengikuti kemana arah bola mata Ino

"Ooh, gara - gara diaa Ciaaa, salting ." ledek Ino.

"Inooo, siapa juga yang salting" elak Sakura

*

*

*

Kelas Sakura akhirnya dibubarkan, Sasuke dan Kiba juga telah menunggu di depan kelas Sakura.

"Hey " sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke ? Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue Cuma mau nyamperin lo doang" balas Sasuke tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ooh, eh iya Sas. Kenalin ini temen - temen gue" ucap Sakura

"Dia Yamanaka Ino, yang sebelahnya Hyuga Hinata dan Sebelahnya lagi Tenten Lee" sambungnya.

" Yamanaka Ino"

" Hyuga Hinata "

" Tenten Lee"

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap mereka sembari berjabat tangan.

"Diaa?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk ke arah Kiba.

"Oh iya, kenalin dia Inuzuka Kiba." ucap Sasuke " dan Kiba, kenalin dia Haruno Sakura " sambungnya.

"Calon Istri guee" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Kiba.

"Inuzuka Kiba , panggil aja Kiba ."

"Jadi dia calon istri lo?" tanya Kiba, kini mereka kembali ke asalnya (?) karna akan ada kelas siang ini.

"Iya, gimana menurut lo?" balas Sasuke.

"Cantik, ramah, baik, dll deh. Ehiya brro, lo kenal temennya kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu loh, Ino Yamanaka"

"Oh iya ya. Kenapa? Naksir?" goda Sasuke.

"Haha, tau aja lo Bro" canda Kiba.


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf Laily belum bisa publis fanfic sekarang karena laily lagi sakit.

Laily mau tanya sama kalian semua... Mohon bantuannya mina-san...

Pertanyaannya :

Laily mencoba untuk publish fanfic fandom lain lewat hp java (uc browser dan operamini), aku udah coba seperti yang ada di blog "cara publish fanfic lewat hp" kemudian saat aku klik "my story" kemudian - select category - ( udah milih fandom ) - continue. Tapi kok malah kembali lagi ke select category. Laily udah coba berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Terima kasih..^^


End file.
